Natalie's Little Secret
by Akemisumi
Summary: Natalie Cook has always been motivated not because of her Kung-Fu skills, amazing intelligence, or sexy moves, but because of something she wears underneath her outfits. Something which she is too afraid to divulge to others. But one day her secret unravels and Natalie doesn't know what to do...


Chapter 1: The Cut

Gasping for breath, heart hammering against her chest, and legs burning like the flames of a furnace, Natalie finally reached the rendezvous point. Below her she heard the ocean water gently lapping against the rocks as she felt the wind breezed against her sweaty face. She looked around herself. It was the same place where she was first deployed to do her mission: a gloomy, rocky entrance of a cave which was pitch black with the dark, cloudy sky.

It was supposed to be a simple mission: enter a camp, silently assassinate the Cuban lieutenant, and get out. Simple right?

Wrong.

All thanks to a half-retarded private who wanted to ask the lieutenant if there were spare toilet paper left while Natalie was halfway through knocking him out with a syringe through his neck, the whole camp was suddenly alerted. Realizing she had been caught, Natalie barely escaped the place but with a heavy cost: she fought against about fifteen Iran soldiers left her cut, bruised, and bleeding from her arm.

Leaning against the mouth of the cave but still alert in case anything fishy comes up, Natalie carefully raised her mic to her lips, "Bosley I managed to kill the lieutenant, but I need an escort out of here ASAP."

"You got it Nat, we're sending a helicopter to you right away." She heard Bosley reply through a static voice, "Don't think about driving the chopper, remember last time we let you ride a helicopter."

Natalie smiled. Despite almost crashing a helicopter sideways on the designated landing, she managed to get the chopper to land safe and sound. Despite that fiasco, everybody including Natalie decided to keep this a secret. She heard rumors that the pilot retired shortly after the ride.

She cut off the mic, and was staid for several minutes longer. The wind breezed against her face, and she wiped some of the sweat off her brow and straightened her blond hair. Her blue eyes looked up at the cloudy, evening sky and waited.

_Such a lovely evening,_ she thought, the ocean water lapping rhythmically like an old song.

The wind blew again, and suddenly she felt a small chill from her upper right thigh. Curious, Natalie looked down and saw a cut from the outfit she was wearing. Before the mission, she wore a tight, velvet, black suit which had an implemented microphone while blocking the cold from the neck down at about 40 degrees. Now that she saw a cut against her suit, she felt a chill from the cold wind.

She opened the slashed suit a little wider and, to her horror, saw that her underwear had also been cut. Despite the cave being pitch black except the evening moon softly flowing through it, Natalie saw the outlines of her cotton red and white Spiderman briefs shining brightly like a flashlight against her dark velvet suit. The white cotton ripped a bit while the cut reached up the red waistline. From there, the tiniest hint of the cotton was threatening to rip as well.

Sighing Natalie closed the gashed suit, changed her mind, and reopened it again.

_I wonder if Spidey is okay_, Natalie thought. She tried moving her suit pants to the left that way she could see Spiderman in the center of her underwear, but was unsuccessful after barely seeing the red U outline from the right, but no Spiderman. Looking behind in case anybody was spying, Natalie unbuckled her pants suit and dropped it several inches. Smiling like a child receiving a double-scooped ice cream cone, she saw Spiderman in the center of her briefs. His red and blue suit glowed brightly against the evening moon while he posed looking as though he was hanging upside down from a tree. A yellow sun gleamed brightly behind him, emphasizing his almighty rescue to help his fellow citizens. And to make matters better, no gash permeated across him.

"Hi Spidey!" Natalie exclaimed, relief overwhelming her worries. She didn't bother checking her butt. She knew that Spiderman was okay from the rear of her underwear as well.

As quickly as relief bloomed from her, sadness soon dispersed from her mind. This was her favorite underwear. Sure she had plenty more at home in a drawer inside her room, but losing one was like tearing a piece of herself from her soul. She didn't wear them not because she thought it brought good luck to her. She wore it because…well she liked it.

"Natalie are you there?" Bosley's voice boomed.

Startled, Natalie looked down and saw that her pants suit was halfway down to her knees, exposing her naked legs. The wind suddenly blasted to her legs and she immediately pulled her pants suit up.

"Nat say something!" Bosley said through the mic.

"I'm here!" Natalie panted while buckling up her pants suit, "I'm at the rendezvous point, right outside of the cave." Before buckling up, she looked down and saw Spiderman again hanging upside down from the cotton of her briefs. His face from cloth looked right back at her. Natalie felt her anguish wash away like the ocean, and she felt herself being like a superhero like Spidey.

Before she knew it, the helicopter was a few feet outside of the cave and she immediately stepped aboard it. To her relief, Bosley didn't notice the cloth flapping open from her pants suit or the Spiderman briefs she wore underneath. Like the helicopter incident, wearing boy's underwear was Natalie's deepest, quietest secret which nobody knows. The helicopter shifted up and Natalie saw Cuban soldiers closing in on the rendezvous point where she was recently hiding.

"I hope you had a good time down there, angel," Bosley said.

Natalie grinned and relaxed on her seat. Despite her favorite underwear had been torn, she didn't feel too bad. She could always buy a new set of the same design anywhere. Plus she had plenty more at home, so what was the big deal? She gently patted the front of her pants suit with her hand, feeling like a superhero like Spiderman.


End file.
